The End
by bellard
Summary: THe last chapters of my stories. Pceans apart is chapter 1, and wherever you are is chapter 2. PLease don't read if you haven't read my stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Another chappie, guys!**

**R&R**

**I don't own Twilight**

_BPOV_

"_Bella?" She said._

"_Yes?" Bella replied, her voice breaking._

"_I'm sorry," Jane simply said._

"_You're forgiven. You're forgiven for everything," Bella replied._

_Jane closed her eyes and smiled, looking peaceful for one last time._

_And then all Bella was holding was flames._

BPOV

Aro was killed by Zack soon after he ran away. He deserved all he got.

I felt horrible. I had been the cause of Jane's death.

We ran to our meadow by Forks and buried her ashes there. Somehow, it just seemed right. It was an unforgettable place, and Jane was unforgettable.

I cried at we slowly dug a hole. Edward had the ashes in a wooden box. It was plain and unpolished, and the ashes were just regular. It hurt to see such a great vampire had who had been through so much just reduced to something so…sordid.

Edward placed the box into the ground, closing the box. When he was just about to cover it up, I stopped him.

"Wait," I said.

I reached to open the lid, to look inside one more time. It was somehow a compelling force. I bent my head over the box. I squeezed my eyes closed. A tear fell.

Edward gasped beside me surprised.

I looked down. The box…it had turned to pure diamond.

I looked down in wonder.

It sparkled in the sun, just like our skin.

I put the box down into the hole.

"She deserved this," I whispered.

We slowly buried it again.

Two days later

APOV

Bella and Edward had arrived back to the Volturi.

"Alice," Bella said when she saw me, her voice sad but brightening a little while seeing me.

"Bella," I went over and hugged her.

Jane didn't deserve to die. I had been as close to her as Bella was.

"It's horrible," Bella said.

"I know."

We went to greet Edward.

Later that evening, we all gathered in Bella's chamber to talk.

"Alice, since you know that this whole thing has blown over, the Volturi is now leaderless," Edward said.

"So what are you saying?" I asked.

"Alice, you have to be leader now. You stayed here for your time, and I'm pretty sure you how things work. Marcus and Caius are not fit for the role. I'm sure you can do the world a favor and take the whole killing thing down a notch," Edward continued.

"He's right, you know. You would be perfect," Bella agreed.

Then it dawned on me. Of course I would be right! I could do so much to help the world! With the power and money the Volturi had, I could change the order of the planets, I could cause the world to explode, I could bring back the dead!

I smiled back at Bella and Edward. I jumped up and hugged them with all my might

"Thank you!" I shouted with joy!

"Come on!" I led them to Gianna's office.

"Buzz everybody! Tell them to come to the main room!" I shouted.

Within a few minutes, I had everyone assembled.

"Okay! I would like to thank you for coming. Since Aro died, I am your new leader. I would first like to tell you about my story," I declared. With that, I started from the beginning, telling all about the Cullens and Bella and then the adventures I more recently had.

By the end, I had everyone in tears.

The next day, while I was touring the hall with Edward and Bella, a little boy came to me. He was no taller than me. He only looked to be about 13, with blonde hair.

"Alice, I have a proposition," he said. "My name is Alec."

Alec… I had heard that name before. But where? And then I realized it.

Jane's brother.

"Speak, Alec," I said.

"My power," Alec said, "is the reason why everybody is so scared of me."

"What is it?" I asked, curious.

"I can send people to the land of the dead. I can go there; I've been there before. I've sent many there. In fact, I've been there many times before. Vampires do go there," he said.

It suddenly hit me, what he said.

Dead…Jasper! He could send me to Jasper! We could be together again!

There was a catch. Aelc's eyes said everything. He looked apologetic as he saw my sudden happiness.

"But," Alec continued, "I can't bring them back."

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Thank you, Alec, I'll consider your proposition and call you if need be," I answered him in my newly acquired commanding voice.

We walked to my room that night.

I turned to face Edward and Bella. I had been quiet the whole day, thinking about what Alec had said.

Their eyes were pleading With hurt looks in them.

"No, Alice, don't--" they both said in unison. I looked at them. Should I go to Jasper and leave, or should I stay with Edward and Bella?

Bella walked over to me and shook my shoulders.

"No, damnit, Alice, _live._ You can't leave us here!"

When I really thought about it, there was nothing left for me to do on earth. Life is unfair sometimes. The people who have a huge life ahead of them suddenly die, and yet the ones who contribute nothing live.

I had done everything I was meant to, and it was time for me to go. I would be nothing but a hindrance to the future. It was all part of the Circle of Life. I shouldn't be here; I was ruining the pattern.

Bella and Edward had so much left together. I did not have anyone. Jasper was waiting.

"Alice, at least wait a few months to get things prepared," Bella pleaded, knowing that it was useless.

"There's nothing left to prepare," I sadly whispered back. "He is my life as Edward is yours."

Bella had started sobbing, and Edward looked like he was going to break down too.

Bella had realized my reason. It was time for me to spend forever with Jazz.

"Alice, go, be happy," Bella cried, turning away. She understood.

I turned to Edward.

"Alice, sister, you'll never be forgotten,"

I hugged him.

I went over to the buzzer and pressed Alec's room's button.

"Yes, Alec, I'm ready," I told him.

"You don't have to go anywhere," he replied.

Alec nodded. A pool of pure white light appeared beside me.

I tuned around and saw Edward and Bella again for the last time, then waved, as I would have done so long ago.

I smiled, tuned around, and closed my eyes as I walked into the light.

BPOV

Alice…left. I had lost two people.

I sort of understand. I know Alice loved Jasper a lot, as much as me and Edward.

If the true love of your life died, would you join him?

Edward and I took a plane back to Forks. Frick the Volturi; they could fall apart, for all we cared.

We arrived at Edward's old house in Forks. All the humans we knew were dead, and so was the Cullen family.

Their memories, so clearly etched in the old house, haunted me.

I could almost see their ghosts still lingering there.

I could see Emmett and Jasper in their white forms in my memory, fighting over which game they were to play.

I saw Rosalie picking out her clothes, and Esme in the kitchen, though none ate anything. Carlisle was in his study reading.

There was laughter, pure child laughter, everywhere. It was clear and high and pure.

Most of the Cullens might have been dead, but they were as alive as ever in my heart.

I walked into the living room with Edward. Everything was the same, though since Esme, well, died, everything had accumulated dust and a little cobwebs. That could be taken care of. But there were some things that couldn't be fixed. Some people that couldn't be brought back.

"Edward," I whispered as I threw my arms around him and buried my face in his chest as we sat on the sofa, remembering.

He suddenly stood up and walked over to the piano.

He started playing out a little melody. It was the most beautiful music I had ever heard.

I walked silently over to him.

"It's so sweet," I gasped.

It was a sad, simple little melody. But it captured my heart.

"Is it about Jane?" I asked.

Edward made no reply.

"Alice?" I guessed again.

Edward still said nothing.

Finally, after the last notes of the melody rang out and died, Edward stood up to meet my eyes.

"It's about our story," he answered. "Not just me and you but the rest of the family's, too. Not just them, but everyone's. It's for every story ever told."

I realized what he said was true.

Every tale of the world was wrapped together in that one song.

I sat down on the bench. So many people had died. They were too early to go. They hadn't deserved it.

Then I remembered something.

"Jane always had one wish," I whispered.

Edward sat down beside me.

"Yes?"

"Will you teach it to me?" I asked him.

He wrapped his hands around mine as he gracefully taught my fingers to move across the piano. Finally, for a long time, I saw a promise. A promise that could be kept.

**So this is my story! **

**Did you enjoy it? Please review!**

**Tell me anything you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, I just wanted to say thank you to EVERYONE who read and reviewed this story and stuck with me through the entire thing, even through my endlessly long writer's block. **

**It pains me to say that this will be the last chapter of the story. Thank you all.**

**Sorry for the extremely long author's note!! ******

**BPOV**

Pooh was dead. Bella raised her head to the sky and cried out the most painful word I had ever heard in my existence, easily louder than the thunder. "Nooooooooooh!!!!"

Pooh was dead. Dead.

All because of me.

Edward kept telling me that it was not my fault. That Pooh's time had come. That there was nothing I could have done about it.

She was sacrificing herself. It was all her choice, or so he said. It was not my fault.

But as much as I would have liked to believe him, I couldn't.

Pooh's funeral was in twenty minutes.

I went into my room and put on the the dress that was my mood right now: a black dress with onyx jewelry.

Edward was ready in a matter of milli-seconds.

I still don't understand how he does it. I'm the one who is supposed to be able to teleport?

We made it to Pooh's funeral in time, actually about ten minutes early.

The pews were almost empty. I could see no one here except the werewolves. How could someone so bright and full of life just be forgoten like that?

A black grand piano stood in the center of the ground. It was absolutely beautiful, with magnificent white keys, just a tad creamy under the lights, just like Pooh's skin.

I didn't realize that I had been standing there so long, because all of a sudden, I heard music.

Not just any music, but Pooh's music: Wherever You Are. Her song.

It played softly as her coffin was carried in, got louder as it moved closer to the center, and so on, but completely unexpected.

I could never tell just when the music would explode or just be barely heard.

A complete mystery: just like Pooh.

Oh, where I would be without her?

Probably somewhere half-way across the world, robbing some rich place. Or long since dead.

I would have never had a normal life, ever.

I would have never ever found Edward.

I didn't realize that I had tears in my?wait?how??

I turned around to see Edward there, his eyes as pained as mine.

I started to dry sob into his chest for me, Pooh, and Andrew. I didn't stop until the funeral was over.

And inside, I never did.

Pooh was my sister, and she sacrificed herself for me. For Andrew.

Good hearted people always leave. It's not fair.

Pooh will always stay in my heart, even if I live for eternity, no matter what happens, she will always stay alive with me.

I love you Pooh. I thought. I will never stop.

With that, I took one final look at Pooh's grave and told her that I would be back soon.

That I would never forget her.

That I will always love her.

That she has always has a place she belongs forever.

_**So, that's it!**_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed it! **_

_**Please review! **_

_**If you have any ideas for a sequel, please PM me. And if you haven't read my other story: Oceans Apart, please check it out.**_

**This story is dedicated to my best friend Apoorva- whose nickname is Pooh. (sound familiar****？****) We thought of you when we were writing Pooh. (Pen name: hatesadness)**

**(ironic)**

**Anyways, have a great birthday. It's been a great two years. Lol. You are finally thirteen!!!!**


	3. Note

Hey people!

I am starting on a new fanfic, called Secret Lovers, so please check that out. I think it is pretty good.

About a sequel for this story, I don't know, unless sudden inspiration strikes me or someone gives me an idea. PM me if there is something you think I could do!

Thank you all for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it.

Thanx

TTYL


End file.
